La respuesta
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Basado en una escena de la novela, esto sucede durante los tres días que Wolfram pasa esperando a que Yuuri despierte tras el duelo. Pensamientos y resoluciones, y lo mas importante, una respuesta. Wolfyuu.


**Aclaraciones:  
**Para ver noticias sobre Maru-MA|KKM, descargar la novela, o ver mis fanarts pueden visitar mi Tumblr. Busquen la dirección en mi perfil.

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu

**P.O.V:**point of view (punto de vista). El narrador es Wolfram.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Este es un oneshot que terminé escribiendo luego de dar vueltas y vueltas a una cosa sobre el canon que nunca había notado. Durante el primer volumen Wolfram si le da una respuesta a Yuuri sobre el compromiso, solo que es tan sutil que cuesta verlo. Tras el duelo, Yuuri pasa tres días durmiendo y al despertar cuando Wolfram entra a la habitación Yuuri narra en una frase que él hace un gesto extraño, y luego Günter hace un comentario complicado. Este es el fragmento:

[Los pasos del tercer hijo regañado son sonoros al acercarse a la cama. Mira levemente hacia otro lado de una forma y un ángulo poco natural.

—Tan jóvenes y comprometidos.

Tras una frase bastante significativa el mayor deja la habitación. "Epeeraa~, no nos dejes solos~", era lo que quería decir, pero dejé caer mi cabeza en silencio y esperé a ver qué hace el primero.]

Wolfram acaba de responder a la propuesta, ya que la tradición indica que para proponerse se golpea la mejilla izquierda de un noble con la mano derecha, y para responder que sí, se debe mostrar la mejilla contraria. Uno pensaría que esta actitud es solo por lo ególatra que es Wolf, pero creo que con el comentario de Günter la sutileza de la escena termina de quedar clara. Él dijo que si, él acepta casarse con Yuuri.

Le di muchas vueltas, lo leí en inglés y lo corroboré (jaja). En el manga no sucede esta escena, pero Günter comenta que "dejará a los jóvenes hablar solos", en el anime Wolfram solo le voltea la cara a Yuuri por capricho. Yo sigo apegada a la versión de la novela, y más allá de que la verdadera confirmación sucede cuando Wolfram abofetea a Yuuri durante un viaje en barco, cuando este se sale de control insultando a Murata, me gusta este detalle.

El oneshot está narrado por Wolf durante los tres días que pasa Yuuri durmiendo, y es un mero desahogo de mis idas y venidas de fangirl.

* * *

**La respuesta**

.

.

.

.

.

Día uno.

Se desmayó de verdad.

Demonios, pensé que esto era una broma. Estaba totalmente convencido de que estaba exagerando, incluso cuando los soldados lo levantaron del patio y lo cargaron dentro. Esperaba que al menos fuera tan solo por un par de horas, después de todo cuando el médico entró y lo vio, no necesitó más que eso para poder decir que no había nada malo con él, solo ha agotado sus energías.

¿Cuál se supone que es el límite para ser un novato?

Está bien, no sabe usar el majutsu, definitivamente ha demostrado que no sabe manejar un caballo, y menos que menos una espada. ¿Pero se puede ser así de idiota? ¿Acaso me van a decir que no sabía que estaba haciendo? ¿Y cómo es posible que nadie aquí supiera que este niñato salido de valla a saber dónde realmente era capaz de usar majutsu tan potente?

Aunque, no es como si hubiera sido así de impresionante.

Tampoco es como si realmente hubiera contemplado la idea de morir por sus manos…

No, definitivamente eso no hubiera sido posible. Un tipo así no tiene las agallas necesarias. Yo estoy dispuesto a morir por honor, pero él no parece ni remotamente cerca de matar por nada. Tal vez por cobardía. Sí, eso sería posible, me es completamente posible imaginarlo llorando entrado en pánico y que termine con la vida de alguien sin saber lo que está haciendo.

No gastaré mi tiempo pensando en cómo le remordería eso luego, pero sigue siendo bastante entretenida su imagen rogando misericordia. Aunque al final, las cosas no salieron como había planeado.

En fin, esto no es una derrota para mí, solo basta ver al principiante tirado aquí a mi lado. Él solo duerme, no importa cuántas horas pasen solo duerme como un bebé, que es justamente lo que parece.

Descruzo y cruzo las piernas de nuevo mientras paso la última página de la novela que estoy leyendo. Apenas pasamos la hora del almuerzo así que el sol tras las cortinas trasparentes es brillante. Está un poco fresco para ser primavera, pero es una de mis estaciones favoritas. Nací en primavera, así que siempre he considerado que esta es mi estación.

El libro era interesante, pero me preocupa no haber elegido otro con anticipación, se ve que voy a necesitarlo si tengo que seguir esperado. Ahora ya no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Estas últimas semanas han sido un caos, luego del anuncio de que mi madre abdicaría el trono se mantuvo todo en secreto durante un tiempo, pero no era posible detener el curso de las cosas, tarde o temprano el pueblo se enteraría. Tener a todo el mundo esperando la llegada del susodicho nuevo rey solo logró ponerme más de los nervios.

Debo admitir que estaba un poco ansioso por ver qué clase de persona era, pero no por la felicidad. Estaba preocupado. Aun lo estoy.

Observo la figura inmóvil del niño durmiente en la cama, lo único que ha cambiado de lugar han sido sus cabellos gracias a la brisa que entra por la ventana cada tanto, pero sigue en la misma posición boca arriba desde que lo dejaron aquí. ¿Estás vivo niño?

Estando lo suficientemente aburrido para curiosear me inclino más cerca, pero no puedo ver movimientos, así que me paro junto a la cama y me inclino más para ver.

Sigue siendo imposible ver algún cambio. ¿D-de verdad no ha muerto, o si?

—Hey…

¿Dónde está Lord von Christ cuando se lo necesita? Es raro que se haya ido por más de dos minutos de aquí. Su presencia es algo molesta, me gusta más tener la habitación para mí solo, ya que el chico ni siquiera cuenta como una presencia viva, pero estaría bien que vuelva.

Nadie puede culparme si muere. Era la idea del duelo después de todo, si no servía para nada entonces a nadie le importaría, pero ahora… Ahora si le pasa algo mi madre me volverá a echar la bronca, esta es su única salida para dejar el castillo y lo anhela tanto que no quiero pensar cómo se pondría si sus planes se vieran frustrados.

Luego de mirarlo fijo un rato sigo sin notar respuesta, no creo que aunque le hable más reaccione. Me inclino apoyando las manos en la cama y coloco mi oreja sobre su nariz a tan solo unos centímetros. Necesito concentrarme bastante para sentirlo, estoy tenso pensando en que si despierta ahora y me habla de repente va a asustarme. Llego a distinguir una pequeña corriente de aire. Respira. Uff.

—Hump, eres un dolor de cabeza incluso mientras duermes.

Bostezo, es un gran bostezo de los que te sacan lágrimas. Hummmn~.

Lord von Christ no está aquí.

Eso podría ser bueno, es tan molesto. Que porque me quedo aquí. Que porque estoy tan cerca de Su Majestad. Su Majestad esto, Su Majestad lo otro. Su Majestad es tan bueno, Su Majestad es tan lindo. Tsk.

Tengo sueño. Me restriego los ojos y me doy unas palmadas suaves sobre las mejillas con las puntas de los dedos, pero aún tengo los parpados caídos de cansados. No me siento con ganas de volver a la habitación, no quiero dormir mucho tampoco, pero una hora estaría bien. Tener que cambiarme solo para eso es un incordio, no es como si me fuera a ir a la cama a media tarde. Incluso si a veces soy perezoso, eso sería demasiado.

Miro ligeramente de lado la gran cama destinada al rey, él es pequeño, ¿incluso un poco más que yo? Su figura deja un espacio vacío que serviría como para un pequeño grupo de soldados. Mmmh, tienes mucho espacio de sobra, ¿he?

Contemplo la idea mientras observo al otro lado de la habitación, ya he pasado mucho tiempo mirándolo como para seguir así.

No lo pienso demasiado y doy la vuelta entrando por el otro extremo de la cama, el colchón es tan grande que mi peso no afecta para nada a la persona que está durmiendo, su lado apenas se balancea levemente. Incluso así, él no va a despertar, ni tampoco hacer ningún movimiento, porque tiene un sueño aterradoramente tieso.

Es como ese cuento para niños, él dormirá y dormirá, a menos que se le conceda el beso de un príncipe. Que lastima. Aquí solo tienes un príncipe que ha dejado de serlo, todo por tu culpa. Aunque no es que eso me traiga demasiados problemas, aun soy un orgulloso noble de las diez casas.

Me recuesto y disfruto de la comodidad al descansar el cuerpo entre las sabanas. Esta cama es muy cómoda, pero esta fría, este muerto de aquí no debe de aportar demasiado. Pero me equivoco, al tocar su brazo cerca del hombro bajo las mantas puedo sentir el calor incluso sobre la ropa, me arrimo un poco más cerca por reflejo antes de notarlo. Si Lord von Christ o Lord Weller entran ahora van a hacer comentarios innecesarios, pero solo quiero una corta siesta antes de continuar este día.

Me pregunto si para esta noche despertará, hay cosas que zanjar, aunque no sé si tengo muchas ganas. La verdad, él me parece más simpático dormido, tiene menos cara de tonto. Es la primera vez que veo bien su cabello, de cerca no parece teñido, y aunque lo de su maryoku noble era verdad, tenía mis dudas respecto a esto.

Nunca en mi vida había visto un soukoku. Sinceramente tenía mis dudas incluso respecto a los cuentos, las pinturas del Daikenja son muy viejas y a la gente le gusta exagerar las cosas con los siglos, pero ahora ese dejo de dudas ha desaparecido. Tengo a uno verdadero aquí al lado. Cabello negro azabache brillante, lacio y sedoso, tan fino que pareciera imposible que se enredase. Debo concederle a Lord von Christ que no exagera al decir que tiene bonito cabello.

Observo el perfil de su rostro de cerca, al levantar mi mano este dorso pálido no se compara con su color, el suyo es uno o dos tonos más oscuro. Como un tierra de siena natural con una pizca de oro oscuro. Aunque, ¿tal vez un ocre amarillo te sentaría mejor? ¿Qué tal amarillo oxido? No, amarillo sucio seguramente. Humf, ja.

Ahora que lo veo bien, merece un poco de reflexión decidir que usar en una pintura con él, y no solo con los colores. Los rasgos de su rostro son extraños, no recuerdo nunca haber visto a un extranjero así.

Sus pestañas son tan oscuras como su cabello, o incluso más, lo cual dibuja sus ojos con una línea perfecta que parece hecha a pincel. Ancha en el centro, delgada en los extremos, cada pestaña fundiéndose con el resto del color negro en el centro.

Cuando tiene los ojos cerrados no es tan evidente tanto, pero aún se nota esa forma de almendra. Incluso teniendo ojos grandes, están extrañamente rasgados. Su piel luce tersa a pesar de que está algo maltratada por el sol.

Eres algo lindo, ¿he?

Solo un poco.

No te creas tanto.

* * *

Día dos.

No sé cuándo me dormí ayer, pero tuve suerte de que nadie vino a la habitación.

Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo pasó, se sintieron como un par de horas, pero probablemente tan solo fueron veinte minutos o algo así.

No importa, lo bueno es que no tuve que soportar los comentarios. No es como si me importara mucho eso tampoco, pero puedo apreciar un poco de tiempo solo en la habitación del rey siendo que Lord von Christ prácticamente no la deja a menos que algo lo haga verse obligado, y Lord Weller va y viene cada tanto.

Deshago el nudo de la bata y me la quito para entrar al agua, está caliente pero no lo suficiente. Justo antes de que decida llamar a alguien asoman la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

—¿Esta bien la temperatura del agua, Su Excelencia?

—No, la prefiero un poco más caliente.

Excelencia. La palabra sigue cayendo lentamente en el fondo de mi mente cuando la escucho, los sirvientes han empezado a llamarme así hace relativamente poco.

Mientras me meto igual al agua pienso en como toda mi vida estuve acostumbrado a escuchar mi viejo título, es normal que el nuevo se sienta un poco fuera de lugar. Pero me he acostumbrado muy rápido, ahora apenas me llama la atención cuando alguien se dirige a mí de esa manera, han sido pocos días pero tengo otras cosas más importantes de que preocuparme.

Cuando pienso en los acontecimientos de los últimos días mi mayor preocupación sigue siendo si el nuevo rey es un incompetente, pero hay otras cosas…

Levanto el agua de la bañera con las manos y dejo caer una delgada y brillante línea entre los dedos. Agua. No tengo idea de que se sentirá poder controlarla, soy un usuario de fuego. Este elemento es mi debilidad, pero eso no juega un papel tan importante en batalla, se supone que la habilidad del usuario con su majutsu es más importante. El elemento que maneja cada persona no tiene nada que ver con la victoria o la derrota.

Pero el agua era fuerte, aún recuerdo al sensación de opresión sobre mi pecho y el dolor de mis huesos, era complicado incluso respirar.

_¡¿Es esta tu victoria?!_

Su voz hace eco entre mis recuerdos. No, no lo es.

Me echo hacia atrás apoyando los antebrazos a los lados de la bañera y reposo.

Recuerdo lo abrumador que era su maryoku; sus ojos, incluso su voz, no eran los mismos. Así que ese es el nuevo rey. Parece adecuado.

Pero tan solo fue un momento, el chico tonto al que le hacen aspavientos Lord Weller y Lord von Christ no se parece en nada a eso. Aunque logro desarmarme, muevo la mano y tenso los tendones, cuando golpeó el metal contra el metal retumbó con fuerza antes de salir volando y dejar mi palma vacía. Fue un buen golpe.

Dos buenos golpes. Me llevo la mano a la boca y presiono mi mejilla con el pulgar. El otro también fue un buen golpe.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Y no sé si me refiero a él, o yo.

Dos sirvientes entran e interrumpen mis pensamientos, el calor del agua me cala los huesos, tal vez es un poco más de lo que esperaba pero como voy a estar aquí largo rato puedo esperar a que se enfríe.

A pesar de la interrupción durante varios minutos, no he olvidado lo que da vueltas en mi mente. No es algo que me preocupe, pero es importante, aunque la causa de toda la situación sean puros malentendidos.

Según Lord von Christ, él no entiende nada, lo cual es tan claro como esta agua, no necesito que nadie venga a decírmelo para ver que el chico está más perdido que un cadete en su primer día. Según mi madre… no sé si estoy cómodo pensando para qué era su perfume, ni lo que podría haber causado. Estoy contento de que fuera ira.

Debería darle una respuesta, ¿verdad? No soy apegado a las tradiciones antiguas, pero…

Es lo que se espera de mí. No voy a aceptar que ha ganado el duelo, ya que no lo ha hecho, pero podemos dejar eso de lado. Tan solo fue una buena manera de que probara lo que vale.

En cuanto a lo otro, creo que necesito pensarlo un poco más y aprovechar que sigue dormido.

* * *

Día tres.

Los pasillos están oscuros, las antorchas encendidas son menos que las que había los días pasados, el rey sigue durmiendo y la seguridad está presente pero no hay tanto movimiento cerca de su habitación.

Por la noche los sirvientes han desaparecido y los guardias que hacen la ronda no se quedan postrados en la puerta. Lord Weller se encargó que las exageraciones de Lord von Christ no afecten a todos.

Conozco este castillo perfectamente, camino por el familiar corredor bordeando la pared de piedra y llego hasta la puerta. Abro y entro sin titubear, si alguien me ve o no, no tiene importancia.

No hay nadie, justo lo que esperaba, supongo que él ha preferido la comodidad de su cama por las noches antes que sentarse a velar en una silla. Enciendo la vela sobre la mesilla con un toque y me cruzo de brazos observando la luz anaranjada oscilar sobre su rostro.

—Oye tú, ¿cuánto más piensas dormir?

Ya es pasada la media noche. Lo observo, su forma de dormir ha cambiado, parece más natural. Su cabeza está de costado con el rostro ligeramente volteado hacia el lado opuesto a mí, sus labios ya no forman tan solo una línea rígida sino que están completamente relajados.

—Humph.

Doy la vuelta a la cama y subo a los trompicones, aunque rebote y lo haga mecer lo único que obtengo de él es un ligero fruncir de cejas. Bueno, al menos ahora pareces vivo.

Ya pasaron setenta y dos horas, ¿piensas dormir toda la semana? Al menos ahora si es la hora de dormir.

Solo he venido aquí una vez más a tomar una decisión. Arrodillado sobre las sabanas, tan solo observo.

Puede que tenga algo de material para un esposo aquí. Tal vez si creces un poco más, especialmente tu mente... Pero está bien.

He decidido que voy a ayudarte.

Me quedaré a tu lado siempre.

¿No estás feliz?

* * *

Ha despertado. Es fácil de saber al escuchar el revuelo de Lord von Christ desde el pasillo. Cuando me acerco a la puerta lo veo claramente a la luz del día, se ha pasado la mañana durmiendo, he escuchado que el medico ha venido de nuevo al amanecer. Se ve bien.

—Luego de lo que pasó Wolfram recibió una dura reprimenda de Lady Cheri.

—¿Eh, esa madre regaña a sus hijos?

—Si ella se enoja entonces…

—¡No hables de lo que no te concierne, Günter!

Tsk, este tipo se toma demasiadas libertades si uno lo deja. Me apresuro hasta la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces le doy mi respuesta, alzo la barbilla y expongo la otra mejilla como corresponde. Me aseguro de que lo vea, ahora que está despierto sus ojos negros están clavados en mi rostro.

—Tan jóvenes y comprometidos.

Incluso Lord von Christ lo comprende, no hay nada que pueda hacer después de todo. A partir de ahora es oficial, aunque aún hay algunos detalles… Me encargaré de eso luego.

Deberías estar contento, eres un tipo con suerte, has conseguido que un gran noble acceda a ser tu prometido. Pero primero, tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte.

A partir de ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos, no necesito apresurarme.

Me quedaré a tu lado siempre.

¿No estás feliz?

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
